History Of Nosgoth
by Dark Link1
Summary: For anyone who thought that the story was confusing, i know i thought it was, here are all teh events, of Blood Omen adn Soul Reaver 1 and 2 as they ahppened, explained properly


HISTORY OF NOSGOTH  
  
THE AGE OF JANOS AUDRIN  
In the begining of Nosgoth's history, Nosgoth was a kingdom of only vampires, but vampires in  
this era, are pacefull, and dont suffer the same bloodthirst as the ones recorded by the legends.  
In this time a race of demon fighters known as the Hylians, create a portal in to the world of  
Nosgoth, and begin to wage war on the vampire race.  
  
To defeat the new enemy, the ancient weapon known as the Soul Reaver, is used to hold of the  
enemy, whilst the most powerfull of the vampires, raise the pillars of Nosgoth from the ground,  
and use their powers to drive the Hylians back through the portal, but before they are completley  
vanquished they release one last attack on the Vampires, blood thirst.  
  
Vampire guardians were needed as guardians for the pillars, who would keep their powers pure,  
and every time the guardians died new ones would be born, but since vampires were being killed,  
it seemeed that this would never happen, since the pillars pick their own guardians, if there  
are no vampires, they will be forced to choose other guardians.  
  
With the ranks of vampires devistated, only one of the vampire elders remained, Janos Audrin,  
creator and protector of the soul reaver, since he is the last remaining vampire, vampires can  
no longer be born, and so, must be created.  
  
Janos creates a new race of vampires, different to the former race, without wings, yet still  
afflicted with the same blood thirst, but Audrin refuses to let the vampire race die.  
  
As a new race of life, men, began to emerge in Nosgoth, they felt threatened by the vampires,  
since they were forced to drink blood, Janos preyed on the villagers in the village below,  
but never killed them, only took enough blood to sustain himself.  
  
Meanwhile, a 'resistance' to the vampires is formed by the humans. The order of the Serefan  
Warrior Priests, after massacring all but a handfull of the vampires that are left hiding  
in the mountains of Nosgoth.  
  
When Janos Audrin's castle is breached in the mountains of Nosgoth, the 5 greatest Serafin  
Priests attack Janos, and tear his heart from his body, creating an artifact known as the  
heart of darkness, with the power to restore vampiric unlife.  
  
THE AGE OF VOORIDOR  
With his master Janos slayed, Vooridor begins to fight back against the serafin, he exacts his   
revenge, by infiltrating the fortress of the serafin, only to find that the warriors that killed  
Janos have already been killed, Vooridor attacks and slaughters several serifan priests, and  
destroys their guardian Malek of the Serifan, Voorido retreats to the forest that he came from,  
but for failing to protect the circle, Malek's soul is forever fused to a set of magical armour.  
  
With no Vampire guardians remaining, the Pillars Of Nosgoth have chosen men as their guardians,  
who have become a new order known as the Circle Of Nine.  
  
Ariel, the guardian of the Ballance Pillar is killed by Mobius the timestreamer, guardian of the  
pillar of time at the order of the elder god of Nosgoth, when her husband Nupraptor a guardian of  
the pillars, finds her body, he is driven mad, and sends the pillars in to corruption.  
  
30 years later, a nobleman named Kain, a traveller from the town of Corhagen arrives in a western  
town of Nosgoth, whilst there he is attacked, crucified, and left for dead in front of a pit  
of fire, at this time the Necromancer mortainius, a guradian of the pillars gives kain the chance  
to kill his assins, Kain accepts, and is unwillingly transformed in to a Vampire.  
  
Once Kain kills his assasins, the spirit of Ariel tells him that to be free of his curse, he must  
slay the remaining members of the circle.  
  
Kain sets of slaying members of the circle, until he is thrown back in time by Mobius, where he  
discovers the Soul Reaver, abandoned in an old cathedrall.  
Whilst in the past, Kain discovers that Mobius is also there, and is colabirating with a hero  
known as Willam The Just.  
Although William is a hero in the time of Kain, in this era he is unkown, and Mobius manages to  
alter the past, during a fight between Kain and William, it becomes apparant that Mobius has  
brought the Soul reaver in to the past and has given it William, after the battle, Kian swings  
the Reaver, and William's is shattered.  
  
After the battle, Kain is pulled back to his own time, to find that Mobius was able to alter  
history, to make William The Just, in to the Nemesis, an evil enemy in the lands of the north,  
Time has been altered to turn the balance of power in favour of men, Kain arrives just in time to  
see Vooridor being executed by Mobius.  
  
After turning the crowd against Kina, Mobius flees, but Kain persues and kills him, dusguiing  
himself as a human, Kain travels south, to enlist the use of the army of King Otmar, once  
Kain saves the life of Otmar's Daughter, he agrees.  
  
After a battle against the army of the Nemisis, Otmars army looses, but it has still served as a  
means of Kain getting in to the lands of the Nemesis and slaying one more member of the circle.  
  
After returning to the Pillars, Kain discovers the remaining two members of the circle, Anacroth  
and Mortanius, after killing them both, Kain is offered two choices, to kill himself and save  
Nosgoth, meaning the end of the vampre race, or live, become the master of Nosgoth, plunge it in  
to corruption, but keep himself alive and stop vampires from dying out.  
It becomes clear to Kain now that the effects of Ariels assaination were precicley calculated,  
but it is still unclear why.  
  
THE AGE OF KAIN  
Kain is chooses life, thereby damming Nosgoth, but saving his own race, being the final vampire  
alive, Kain infiltrates the tomb of the Serifan Priests and takes the bodies of the troop  
of warriors who killed Janos, and resurects them as vampires, with their memories erased, they  
serve Kain for thousands of years, until Raziel the first to be resurected, and therefore the  
most powerfull, supasses Kain in evoloution, and grows wings.  
  
In what seems like an act of Jelousy, Kain destroys the wings on Raziels' back, and plunges him  
in to the abbys in the heart of the lake of the dead, centuries later, Raziels' corpse is  
resurected, and by chance, the Elder god in Nosgoth, notices it,=.  
  
The elder god convinces Raziel that he has brought him back, and that he is now him servant.  
After his death, raziels bloodthirst has left him, but instead his hunger has been replaced with  
the hunger for souls.  
Raziel is sent accross Nosgoth to slay his brothers and kain, and devour their souls, thereby  
restoring order to the Wheel Of Fate, which it is reveled, is the eternal circle of souls  
inhabiting bodies, then once the body dies, they are re-incarnated in to a new body, but since  
vampires are imortal, the wheel can no longer turn, since the souls stay trapped in their bodies.  
  
Raziel successfully kills Melchia, Zephon, Rahab and Dumah, all along searching for Kain, but  
when Raziel finally corners Kain in an old time streaming chamber deep beneath the mountain  
where Mobius lived centuries ago as the oracle, Kain manages to escape by slipping back in time.  
  
Blindly, Raziel follows through the time stream where he is snatched out by Mobius.  
  
Raziel arrives back in time at the age of Janos Audrin, and is told by Mobiusthat Kain is waiting  
at the pillars of Nosgoth. Mobius convinces Raziel that he is an ally, but he is really a servant  
of the elder god, working to destroy the vampires and help the wheel of fate.  
  
Raziel, upon leaving the temple he is currently in, descovers the tomb of William The Just,  
with The Soul Reaver in two pieces on top, the power of Raziels own spectral reaver in such close  
proximity, starts to cause time to bend around them, and the ariginal blade in the tomb is  
repared, meanwhile Kain apears in the Tomb, he tells Raziel that the presence of two copies of  
the reaver in the same space and time is enough to alter time itself, a living paradox, it is  
his destiny to kill Kain there and then with the Reaver, Raziel fights against it and smashes  
the reaver down in to the coffin, time once more begins to re-shuffle, Kain escapes again, and  
Raziel leaves the reaver.  
  
Once back at the pillars, Kain is waiting, and Raziel bears witness to the original corruption  
of the pillars, it is revealed that Ariel was assassinated by Mobius, becase at thee second the  
she was killed, Kain is born, making the Kain the new balance guardian, and since he is destined  
to become a vampire he can no longer play out his true fate.  
  
Kain escapes once more, urging Raziel to explore a hidden secret in Nosgoth, below the pillars,  
Raziel discovers a chamber, with murals depicting the war in the old days of Nosgoth, and the  
birth of Vampirisim, he also discovers that the elder god dwells below the pillars, and that it  
was not the doing of the elder god that he was resurected.  
  
After travelling through Nosgoth, Raziel attepts to fin Janos Audrin, only to discover that he  
has allready dies, and to see him, he must travel even further back in time, returning to the  
Serefan temple, Raziel asks Mobius for help, to travel to the past, but Mobius tricks him and  
throws him in to the distant future, where Nosgoth is ruled by the same demon race that attacked  
thousands of years ago.  
  
Realising that he has been tricked, Raziel sets about returning to the past, eventually he  
manages to open teh third and final time chamber and travel back to an era where Janos is  
still alive.  
  
After finally traversing the mountains, Raziel discovers that he has been followed byt he Demons.  
Raziel finally manages to loose the Demons, he enters the fortress of Janos Audrin, through a  
maze of delicate traps and puzzles.  
At last he meets Janos, and is amazed to see how kind and gentle he really is, Janos has nothing  
but understanding for the Humans, and pitys them for fearing Vampires much, Janos explains that  
Voridoor hates them because of all of the pain he has seen.  
Janos revels to Raziel the final icon in Nosgoth of which he is the keeper, The Soul Reaver.  
When Raziel picks up the reaver, the same time distortion that he felt last time is not present,  
and he cant work out why, just as he ponders this the stronghold is attacked, and the serifan  
versions of Melchia, Turel, Rahab, Zephon, Dumah and Raziel burst in, armed with Mobius' staff,  
which renders vampires immobile, they slaughter Janos and remove his heart.  
Just as the serifan are escaping Raziel looks him human self in the face with horror, with his  
final breath, Janos tells Raziel not to hate them.  
After seeing what has happened, Raziel heads straight for the Serefan temple to regain Janos'  
heart and bring Janos back to life.  
  
Once in the temple Raziel slays his brothers, and finally comes to him human self, now made to be  
invincible, armed with the Physical reaver, (since Mobius has disabled the wraith blade with his  
staff) Raziel kills his human self, and the wraith blade coils around the phsical blade, leaving  
Raziels body.  
  
Now, with no more enemies to attack, the Reaver turns on Raziel, and reaves its very fist soul,  
(now listen closely because this is REALLY confusing).  
  
Raziel realises everything, why the reaver broke when Kain struck him with it, why Raziel didnt  
feel the distortion of time when he felt the reaver in Janos' stronghold, and why time was now  
begining to warp around him.  
The paradox was being created for the very first time, the soul devouring entity within The Soul  
Reaver, was, and allways had been, himslef.  
While the reaver destroys him, Kain appears and grabs the handle, and with one mighty pull,  
removes the blade, time begins to re-shuffle, this was the mid-point that Kain had gambled  
everything on, between his two choices of life or death.  
As time begins to settle, Kain says that they have walked in to a trap set byt he demons without  
realising, and that Janos, must stay dead, but while trying to explain, Raziel slips away in to  
the spectral realm, adn there waiting, is The Soul Reaver.  
Thats where the story ends for now...... 


End file.
